mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Escape Adventure 712
Escape Adventure #712 'is a forum adventure by GreyMario. It was previously called Titleless Adventure #712 and follows a simple character who apparently is trying to escape from wherever it is he is trapped in. Plot Plot? What plot? He's just making this up as he goes along. ...Oh, whatever. The protagonist starts in a plain room (the BED ROOM) which is presumably inside a house, the room contains a bed and a cabinet, there is also a picture and a window over the bed. There also may or may not be a pumpkin. After punching the picture and crying, he opens the cabinet to discover another room behind it. He also finds a key under the picture and a business card next to a trap door under the bed. The room behind the cabinet is longer than the first and has half the floor missing, there is a door on the other side and a pit of spikes under the hole in the floor. Going back in the BED ROOM, the character closes the cabinet and it falls down. He then moves the bed to access and unlock the TRAP DOOR, rendering the key useless for the time being. The cabinet is apparently a portal, so he drops it face down on himself. This causes him to discover that the CABINET ROOM is apparently affected by the orientation of the cabinet. He then exits, turns the cabinet upside down and enters again. Now the room is upside down, he can walk to the door on the other side but it is locked. A Problem Sleuth-esque hat falls on the floor/ceiling behind him. Putting on the hat gives him a feeling of superiority and the power to see the pumpkin. He takes the pumpkin back to the cabinet room to stand on but the TRAP DOOR KEY doesn't fit the CABINET ROOM DOOR. He throws down his hat in disgust. He enters the cabinet room with it face down, then stands on the pumpkin and looks over the broken floor. There's nothing interesting over there so he goes down the TRAP DOOR. He arrives at a four-way junction, each door leading to a STORAGE ROOM, an EMPTY ROOM, a BOTTOMLESS PIT ROOM and a HALLWAY. Predictably, he goes to the BOTTOMLESS PIT ROOM, then the STORAGE ROOM (which holds nothing but a locked chest). The protagonist then jumps into the bottomless pit, making the game reload just to attempt a double jump and fall in again. There isn't much in the empty room and the hallway has a giant block in the way which disappears once the character throws his meaty fist at a diamond shape in the wall. The reader learns a lesson about obviousness, and the player goes to the empty room to get the EMPTY ROOM KEY. He unlocks the CABINET ROOM DOOR with it, but it was stuck, leading him to jump into the cabinet face-up, forcibly opening the door with a little help from gravity.. Nopor Puss shows up for a few seconds, then the hero enters another room, where he meets a short person. The tall guy and short dude are named Leroy Caldwell and Rudy Horner respectively. They both enter rooms which appear to be the same one, separated by a Plexiglass panel and each have a box. Leroy attempts to move his box, but fails. Rudy then kicks his box, which moves Leroy's out of his grasp... ''The content below is written by the author of the forum adventure. While the information may be correct, it is still written from the author's perspective and really should be rewritten by someone else as per the wiki guidelines. Rudy picks up his box without issue, clobbering Leroy with its counterpart. Rudy then throws the box into the corner of the room, enabling Leroy to climb on top of it and obtain a WEIRD PUZZLE SHIT KEY. Leroy uses it first, unlocking a quick little Sokoban puzzle which he easily defeats OH SNAP The focus immediately switches to Delilah McPunch, along with a shift in art style... Characters *'''Leroy Caldwell - The tall, thin guy. He is the first protagonist of the adventure who only got named after a while. He wears a hat which gives him superiority. *'Rudy Horner' - The short dude. He has no hat, and therefore is inferior to Leroy. *'Delilah McPunch' - The girl, and the first character to be depicted in the new art style and thus the first character to be depicted in any kind of true detail. No hat, no superiority, one must assume... but perhaps she can establish superiority in a different manner? Tropes *Hello, Insert Name Here *If You Insist *Rise And Shine *That NOUN Looks IMPORTANT *You Can't Do That, Stupid! Category:Adventures Category:GreyMario Adventures